It All Started With Three Pink Pluses
by Insanity-Chaser
Summary: Collab with DiamondAngel1901. When Bella gets pregnant, nobody but Carlisle knows! So what happens when Bella is trying to hide the fact that she is having a baby, not knowing wheather its a girl or a boy or who the father is!


**AN- oh my god I haven't been updating in ages!! But anyway, me and a friend of mine (DiamondAngel1901) have decided to start a fanfic together! She'll be doing the serious stuff while I add a touch of my brain (AKA humour)! Anyways, this is something quite new to me because its serious writing and I normally do parody and humour so if its crap, don't be afraid to tell me!**

**Anyways, please review and give us your thoughts! This first chapter is written by me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Three Pink Pluses**

**Bella's POV-**

"Please Bella!" begged Edward for the twenty-ninth time (I counted). I shook my head again firmly, eyes glued to the boring drama on the TV screen in front of me.

Edward tried again, this time opting for the smouldering eyes. I refused to meet his golden gaze and instead, began channel surfing.

And suddenly, as my vision blurred slightly and my stomach churned, I jumped up, the TV remote falling out of my unresisting hands and running to the kitchen which was nearest to the living room where I had been sitting with Edward.

Edward held my hair back and murmured soothing words as I puked my guts out.

When I was done, I grabbed the toothpaste tube Edward was holding out to me and squeezed the sticky, gluey like substance into a cup. I mixed in water and then poured the contents into my mouth. After a few long gurgles, I spat the liquid out into the sink and turned the taps on to wash the contents down the plug hole.

"Bella, please," Edward whispered in a fabulously fake strangled voice. Gosh, he was such a drama queen!

Then, without thinking, I turned to glare at my fiancé, ready to turn him down again – but Edward took this fantastic opportunity to put his smouldering golden eyes into full force.

I melted before him and my glare turned into a dazed look. Giving him a helpless sigh, I turned to walk out of the room and get dressed. Edward beamed and steered me out of the room and ushered me up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and just to annoy Edward, decided to take a shower. I made the most of my time with the warm water and took my time washing and conditioning my hair. Then I began to scrub my body – arms, legs and face (and feet).

* * *

After my shower (well, bath), I realized I had forgotten to get my clothes. With a sigh, I wrapped myself in a dressing gown, quickly towelled dried my hair and hurried out of the bathroom and to my room which was directly across from it.

I opened my bedroom door and then gave a small scream. Alice was perched on the end of my bed, flicking through my clothes as if she was just flicking through a magazine. I put my hands on my hips and glared at her. She didn't notice me; instead, her attention was focused on a lurid green sweater (which, by the way, is very warm but very itchy) I had gotten from Charlie last Christmas (I love that song!). Alice gave the article of clothing a look of deep disdain before throwing it onto the ground and glaring at it. Gosh, some people have issues.

"Bella, we seriously need to go shopping soon. Your wardrobe looks as if it was a donation from a charity sop!" said Alice sternly.

I carried on glaring at my best friend, slightly hurt at her last comment about the charity shop.

"Alice, why are you even here?" I asked her instead of starting a full blown rant on behalf of my clothes.

She immediately sat up and turned to look at me with puppy eyes. I internally groaned.

"well, you see, I had this vision that you were going out on a date with Edward – though I didn't see where you were going or why you were going at half ten in the morning – and so I decided to come over and help you pick out your outfit!" she said with a beam at the end.

I gaped at her for a moment before composing myself enough to answer back with a straight face and calm voice. "Alice, me and Edward are only going to the hospital because I've been a little sick and obviously, because I am currently engaged to Edward, I'm going to go to get medical help – even though this isn't severe. I mean seriously Alice, Edward would drag me off to the doctor's if a had a paper cut so there's no need to worry about me-,"

"But what will you wear?!" asked Alice desperately, her face fallen.

I glared at my future sister-in-law with all the annoyance I could muster and pointed sternly at my open bedroom window. "Alice, I'm going to see Carlisle!"

"But-,"

"Alice…"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" she said exasperatedly. She got up, muttering to herself grumpily and climbed out of the window and down the tree outside the house.

When she had disappeared in the forest, I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find and the itchy green sweater which I knew would annoy Alice to the point of not giving into the temptation of looking into my future.

I walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room to find Edward pacing back and forth across the floor, a frustrated look on his beautiful face. His head snapped up at the sound of my arrival.

"I heard you scream but I knew Alice was in your bedroom so I thought you just got shocked by my innocent, pixie-like sister so I resisted the temptation to run up the stairs and save you from her. Anyway, I see you are all…err…ready-," he gave my sweater a peculiar look, similar to the one Alice gave it and I glared at him, daring him to say something about it, "- so we can go see Carlisle now."

* * *

We waited in the reception area until it was time to go through to Carlisle.

--_Beep-- _"Bella Swan, Doctor Carlisle Cullen is ready to see you now," came the computerised voice of the intercom.

Edward jumped up like a nervous rabbit, as if it was him and not me who were going in to see the doctor. I followed him to Carlisle's office.

"Good morning Doctor Cullen," said Edward politely as we entered the neatly organized office.

I give him a look before saying calmly, "Hey Carlisle."

"Hello Edward, Bella," Carlisle nodded with a warm smile.

I sat down in front of Carlisle's desk calmly and Edward sat next to me.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" asked Carlisle, getting all doctor-y and looking expectantly at Edward.

"well-," started Edward, clearing his throat importantly before I cut him off.

"_Ahem, _actually Carlisle, this is _my _appointment and Edward is only here to give me 'support'. Anyway, the problem is, I keep getting random mood swings, vivid dreams, tiredness at unexpected times, strange food cravings, morning sickness and I start crying randomly…" I trailed off as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks, knocking me breathless.

God, I was so stupid. How could I have not realized before?

I glanced at Carlisle, a nervous and frightened look on my face.

Carlisle's face seemed to be frozen with an expression I couldn't decipher and he suddenly seemed paler than usual.

Then, he began frantically looking through his filing cabinets and all the files on his desk.

I slowly turned to look at Edward, waiting for the explosion…but it never came.

He was looking at Carlisle with a look of confusion and slight frustration.

"Err…Carlisle, why are you singing the British National Anthem in French?" asked Edward.

I cringed. He didn't know.

Because Carlisle was not singing anything at the moment, I guess Edward was talking about what was going through Carlisle's head right now.

"err…well, Bella, you seem to have a…tummy bug…type of thing…erm…could you just…err come here and sign these papers for me, please?" asked Carlisle hurriedly, giving me a quick, pointed look.

I understood.

"Edward, could you please go and wait for me in the car, I won't be a minute. I just need to have a _PRIVATE _word with Carlisle," I said sweetly, emphasizing the 'private' and pleading with my eyes.

Edward immediately got up, "of course love."

And I knew that he wouldn't try to eavesdrop on us.

As soon as he was gone, I gave long, drawn out groan. Carlisle sighed before picking up the thing he had been looking for in his filing cabinets.

He passed it over to me.

It was a pregnancy test.

The ones that showed three pink pluses if the test is positive. Positive that you are pregnant.

I gulped as I took it. Carlisle shook his head slightly.

"If – and when – this turns positive, phone me and we will have to sort something out," Carlisle said slowly.

I nodded and turned to leave. I got as far as the door before Carlisle called out again.

"And Bella?" I turned to face him wearily. "Don't tell anyone about this."

* * *

As soon as we got home, I sent Edward on an errand to go shopping for some pickles and chocolate (I was seriously starting to get worried). When he left, I sprinted up the stairs to the toilet, took a sample of my urine and placed the pregnancy test face down on the radiator.

I left the bathroom and stood in the hallway, my eyes never straying from the hallway clock. I counted the seconds away in my head and that fateful minute seemed to take forever.

57…58…59…60.

I walked slowly back into the bathroom and over to the radiator. I picked the pregnancy test up and turned it to face me.

Three small, innocent pink pluses blinked up at me.

I silently walked back to my room and dialled a number on the mobile phone Edward had got me for emergencies.

It didn't get passed the first ring before the phone was picked up on the other side.

"Hello, this is Doctor Carlisle Cul-,"

"Three pink pluses."

* * *

**AN- So, how was it? Good, bad, boring, interesting? Please review and give me your thoughts! Should we discontinue this or carry on? We need you to REVIEW!!**

**-Jade**


End file.
